The Unknown SCP Files
by Quick-5
Summary: The SCP Foundation has literally hundreds of SCP's in storage, so it's hard to keep track of them all. Here are a few of the lost documents found by a lowly employee like myself.
1. Chapter 1

**SCP-2XXX **

**Object Class:** Safe

**Special Containment Procedures: **SCP-2XXX is to be kept in a secure room with access allowed only during testing periods. SCP-2XXX itself is to be kept in a locked steel box at all times except for testing purposes.

**Description: **SCP-2XXX is an abnormally large human eyeball approximately 10 cm (4 inches) in diameter. The eye has a blue pupil and is severely bloodshot. The eye is suspended by an unknown force inside a glass jar and can spin in any direction. The jar is unmarked by any brand.

The eyeball appears to be sentient and swivels in every direction spastically. When any human gets within 2 metres of SCP-2XXX they claim to hear what they describe as "garbled nonsense" spoken by SCP-2XXX in a deep voice. No audio or recording equipment has picked up any noise coming from SCP-2XXX, so it is assumed that SCP-2XXX speaks through telepathy. No negative effects seem to be present in subject who hear SCP-2XXX speak, so it has been classified as safe.

**Addendum: **Subject D-3891 attempted to remove the lid of SCP-2XXX's jar. Almost immediately after making contact Subject D-3891 began covering his ears while screaming and writhing in pain. After the subject was removed from SCP-2XXX's cell and questioned it was discovered he had become deaf. It can only be assumed SCP-2XXX telepathically spoke to Subject D-3891 so loudly it caused his deafness.


	2. Chapter 2: The Blind Girl

**SCP-2XXX**

**Object Class: **Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures: **SCP-2XXX is to be contained in a 7m X 7m containment cell at site [REDACTED]. Certain furnishing requests made by SCP-2XXX may be granted.

Current furnishings incude:

One (1) child-size bed with one (1) pillow and comforter. Sheets, pillowcase and comforter are to be washed weekly. The pillow and mattress are to be replaced every six (6) months, and the old furnishings are to be disposed of via incineration.

One (1) standard toilet. Toilet paper supply to be renewed weekly.

One (1) standard child-sized chair.

One (1) small bathtub/shower and towel rack. Tub is to be cleaned ever two (2) weeks. Towels are to be washed weekly.

SCP-2XXX is to be dressed in loose garments made of 100% cotton. Fresh clothing will be provided once per day, with old clothing to be washed according to standard procedures. Bathing is to be done every evening. Soap, shampoo, and body wash are to be provided. Feeding is to be done three (3) times per day in the form of breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

**Description: **SCP-2XXX is a young, Caucasian girl with pale blonde hair and appears to be approximately 9 years of age. She has no eyes or even eye sockets, with skin covering where they normally would be. SCP-2XXX is completely blind, but seems to possess an uncanny ability to detect whenever a sentient being enters its vicinity. It is unknown how this is, but testing is being done to determine this.

SCP-2XXX has been very cooperative and docile thus far, preferring to keep to itself and only speaking when spoken to.

**Addendum A-1: **SCP-2XXX has recently exhibited telepathy. Dr. Steele was walking outside SCP-2XXX's when he claimed to hear its voice asking him how he was doing. An interview was quickly scheduled afterwards.

**Interviewer: **Dr. [REDACTED] Steele

**Interviewed: **SCP-2XXX

**Foreword: **SCP-2XXX explained its abilities.

**Dr: **Good evening. I'm Dr. Steele.

**SCP: **Hi.

**Dr: **So we're here to discuss the…incident from the other night.

**SCP: **You mean when I said "hi?"

**Dr: **Yeah. How did you do it?

**SCP: **I spoke to your mind.

**Dr: **How?

**SCP: **…I don't know.

**Dr: **You seriously don't know?

**SCP: **Mmm hmmm.

**Dr: **You just "spoke to my mind" with no clue how you did it, is that right?

**SCP: **(sniff)…Yes. Please don't yell at me.

**Dr: **(sigh) I'm sorry. Just don't…do whatever you did to our staff without their permission, ok?

**SCP: **(nods)

**Dr: **Alright. How long have you been able to do this?

**SCP: **As far back as I can remember.

**Dr: **Is your power limited to just humans?

**SCP: **No. Animals' minds are kind of boring, though.

**Dr: **Ok…I'd say that's enough for today. This interview is over. The guard will escort you back to your cell.

**SCP: **Ok…by the way, the Doctor says hi.

**Dr: **Which doctor?

**SCP: **The Plague Doctor.

**Dr: **…Guards, get SCP-2XXX back to her cell.

After further investigation it was determined that SCP-2XXX has spoken to SCP-049 through telepathy. Our current priority is finding out just how many SCP's SCP-2XXX has spoken to.

**Addendum B-3**

SCP-2XXX was questioned on the SCP's it spoke to.

**Subject: **SCP-049

**Description: **Very polite and pleasant to talk to.

**Subject: **SCP-682

**Description: **Very angry and rude. Has no desire to speak again.

**Subject: **SCP-600

**Description: **Bizarre and overly friendly. Has no desire to speak again.

**Subject: **SCP-173

**Description: **[REDACTED]

**Subject: **SCP-073

**Description: **Nice and insightful.

**Subject: **SCP-166

**Description: **Polite, but boring.


End file.
